Adicto a mi cuerpo
by RusherloveKogan
Summary: Un año ha pasado desde que Gwen se fue. Desde que Kevin y Ben son pareja, un año en el que Kevin Levin nunca le ha dicho a Ben, que lo quiere o lo ama.


_**Hey!**_

Hola, yo otra vez con un intento de fic XD Es una continuación del otro fic que subí "Estoy aquí"

Al igual que mencione en el otro fic, la serie no me pertenece. Es de Man of Action, no hago esto con fin de lucro… solo lo hago para divertirme un poco y sacar las raras y pervertidas ideas de mi cabeza y Cartoon Network.

Por cierto, en este fic Ben es el dominante o sema n.n

Disfruten… o no.

* * *

_**Adicto a mi cuerpo.**_

* * *

Hace algo de frío. Las ventanas de mi coche están abajo. Voy a una velocidad desaprobada por Ben. Según él "Me hare daño" y bla bla bla. Sé que me lo dice por temor a que me pase algo en realidad. Le asusta perderme para siempre o causarme daño.

No sabe esto, pero él es el único que me puede hacer daño. No sé lo quiero decir, sería darle un gusto magnifico. Nunca le he dicho que lo amo, ni siquiera un te quiero.

Porque Kevin Levin no demuestra ningún sentimiento.

No quiero darle el gusto de saber que le pertenezco, que sufro cuando no estamos juntos, en pocas palabras, que en realidad lo amo.

Ya hace un año que Gwen se fue. No la hemos visto ni hemos tenido contacto alguno con ella, espero y este bien.

Ben es muy cariñoso conmigo. Me regala chocolates, cosas para el auto, me da su amor y atención. Yo simplemente intento no demostrar amor, solo agradecimiento, tal vez lo hago sufrir, pero mi orgullo está por encima de todo.

Y mi orgullo me dicta que no debo de estar enamorado, no puedo estar enamorado, termino haciéndoles más daño a las personas que quiero.

Detengo el auto, frente a la casa de Ben. Me debato entre bajar o no. Tenemos una cita. Una cena en su casa por nuestro primer año como novios. Sus padres no están.

Tal vez y regrese a casa. Antes de hacer algo, mi novio abre la puerta y me observa. No tengo escapatoria. Le sonrió y bajo del auto. Me sonríe también.

-¿Pensabas escapar?- Es impresionante, me conoce muy bien. Ese debe de ser también un problema. Seguramente ya sabe porque no soy del todo cariñoso y por eso sigue a mi lado.

-No.- Negué con una rapidez, que me delataba. Solamente sonrió y arqueo una ceja. Se ve tan sexy así…

-Seguro.- Dice. Se acerca y me abraza. Siento su calor y me agrada. Me quiere besar pero me alejo.- ¿Qué pasa, Kevin?- Dice.

-Nada, solo quería frustrarte un rato.- Digo y me acerco para recibir un beso. Me lo da, de mala gana. Tal vez y ya se cansó de todo esto. A pesar de saber lo que me pasa, seguro y ya no lo soporta más.

Ni si quiera yo lo soportaría. Amar a una persona, mientras me ignorar de una manera cruel no debe de ser justo.

-¿Tienes hambre?- Pregunta.

-No mucha.- Miento. Mi estomagó me traiciona, dejando escuchar ruidos por el vació.

-Entra, tengo una rica cena.- Me toma de la mano, para guiarme dentro. Cierra la puerta. Se quita la chaqueta verde y yo me quito la chaqueta negra.

Camino hacía la cocina. No me moví. ¿Qué me está pasando? Debo de comportarme como un buen novio, pero me asusta.

Siento que si demuestro mi amor, terminare débil totalmente.

-Kevin.- Llamó.- Vamos.- Dice. Caminó lentamente para el comedor. Tiene la mesa un florero con algunas rosas rojas. Un par de platos descansan en la mesa, que tiene un mantel blanco.

Pensé que tendría algo muy elegante, pero tenía una caja de pizza. Sonreí. Me conocía tan bien. No me gustaban las cenas románticas con comida costosa que sabe horrible a comparación de una buena pizza.

-¿Sorpresa?- Dice mientras se sienta en una silla. Camino y me siento justo delante de él.

Me le quedo mirando un buen rato. Me pierdo en los orbes verdes.

-¿Quieres?- Pregunta indeciso.

-Por favor.-

Abre la caja. Una pizza de peperonni, nuestra favorita. Toma la rebanada más grande de todas y me la da. Miro su rebanada. Es la más pequeña.

-¿No quieres la más grande?- Le digo. Puede ser una oportunidad para hacer algo bien por él, aunque se trate de comida.

Me sonríe enormemente. Seguramente sabe la intención.- No. Hay más rebanadas.-

-Vamos.- Digo.- Por favor, siempre me das la mejor rebanada. ¿No crees que es tu turno?-

Ben abriría la boca para reprocharme. Lo detengo en seco. Cambio los platos. Me mira, sorprendido.

No decimos nada, nos limitamos a comer y a enviarnos miradas cómplices, que solo nosotros podemos entender.

Terminamos con la pizza. Me pregunto qué haremos después. Nunca he tenido un aniversario, porque no he tenido una relación en mi vida.

Se lleva los platos y la caja. Lo sigo con la mirada con una sonrisa boba de enamorado. Cubriéndola con mis manos para no tener que dar explicaciones.

-¿Quieres ver TV?-

-No lo sé. ¿En tú cuarto?- Comienzo a entender que se hace en los aniversarios.

Asiente. Me levanto y nos vamos a su habitación. El mismo desorden de siempre. Algo de ropa en el suelo, también unas latas de soda y envolturas de golosinas.

Cierro la puerta. Me quito el par de tenis y de calcetas. Me recuesto en su cama, Ben sigue de pie. Mira a un punto que no puedo definir, pero se encuentra ausente.

-Ben.- Le digo.

-Ya voy.- Ni siquiera me mira, siento miedo. Más bien es terror que se apodera de mi cuerpo, más grande que demostrar mis sentimientos. Se recuesta a mi lado de manera automática.

Estoy esperando su típico abrazo para luego ver la televisión. No hace nada, ni siquiera me toca o mira.

No se molesta en encender la TV.

-¿Va todo bien?- Toco su hombro.

-No lo sé.- ¿Qué demonios le paso al Ben que me miraba románticamente hace menos de diez minutos?

-¿Te sientes mal?- Me acerco. Me da la espalda. Ouch eso dolió. Le doy un abrazo.

-Mucho.-

-¿Te duele la cabeza, el estómago…?- Me pongo algo histérico.

-El corazón.- Mierda, es mi culpa.

-¿Por qué?- ¡¿Cómo demonios soy tan cínico?!

-No me amas.- Me quedo boquiabierto. Se aleja y se pone de pie. Me siento en su cama y le miro, está paseando de un lado a otro. Podría jurar que está desesperado, de esa manera se desastres.

-Yo…- No sé qué decir, claro que lo amo, pero no me permito admitirlo ni un poco.

-Esto fue hermoso. "Fue" repito una y otra vez, siento la tristeza brotar de repente en la boca del estómago.- Pero soy el único que da amor a esta relación. No veo el caso de seguir si no haces nada por nosotros.-

Dejo escapar unas cuantas lágrimas, son las primeras que dejo salir, después de lo de Gwen. Qué raro, llorar el mismo día pero en diferente año.

-¿Kevin?- Dice sorprendido. Se acerca y se sienta a mi lado.

-Yo…yo…yo.- ¡A la mierda el orgullo! Mi llanto disminuye un poco.

-¿Entonces?-

-No lo sé. Me siento débil al decirlo. Dependo de ti, si no estás me siento frágil, sin vida. No quería demostrarlo porque, nunca he demostrado mis sentimientos. Siempre me escondo y huyo. Tal vez pensaba que te sentías amado pero…-

-¿Te sentirías amado si cada que das un detalle o dices algo te evitan la mirada?- De acuerdo, soy más estúpido de lo que pensaba.

-No.- Digo como un niño regañado.- Lo siento mucho.-

-¿Y?

Tomo algo de aire. Creo que si siguió negándome que amo a Ben, explotare en cualquier momento, engañarme me está enfermando. Miro a mi amado.- Te amo, Ben. Quiero estar contigo lo que resta de mi vida, sea mucho o poco el tiempo que quede. No sé por qué intente ignorar mis sentimientos, pero en verdad, te amo.-

Me mira, con una sonrisa triunfante.- Sabía que caerías.-

-¿Eh?- Me abraza. Me besa el cuello. Olvido la pregunta por unos segundos, pero me tengo que concentrar.- ¿Caer en qué?- Lo alejo un poco.

-Eres predecible Kevin. Sabía todo lo que pensabas y como reaccionarias. Ahora sé que me amas.-

Ese maldito… lo amo. Ahora estoy seguro de eso.

-¿Me conoces bien?- Digo, retando.

-Por supuesto. Sé cómo hacerte llorar, sacarte una sonrisa y hacerte sonrojar. Y sé que eres adicto a este cuerpo.-

-Apuesto a que no.-

-¿Seguro?

-Seguro.-

Sus ojos perdieron luz. Creo que hice algo más.

-Si así van las cosas será mejor que te vayas.- Me quedo hecho piedra.

-Pero Ben…- Lagrimas salen sin mi permiso.

Vuelve la luz a sus ojos.- ¿Lo ves? Te puedo manipular a mi gusto.- No puedo evitar mirarle sorprendido. ¿Soy tan predecible? ¿Me ha estado estudiando este último año o desde antes?

-No me puedes hacer sonrojar.- Le digo. Es una pequeña insinuación para que…

Me tira en la cama. Sonrió.- Ahí está la sonrisa.- Declara. Mierda, solo falta el sonrojo.

Me quita la camisa algo brusco, me gusta eso. Le quito la playera con delicadeza. Se desespera, eso me agrada.

Me desabrocha el pantalón y lo baja junto con la ropa interior. Me siento expuesto. Eso le hace sentirse superior. Toca mi pene. Me estremezco. No me sonrojo, para mi sorpresa.

-Me gusta.- Dice, mientras me acaricia. Una corriente eléctrica pasa por mi cuerpo ante el contacto. Respiro hondo. No me debo sonrojar.

Llega a mis labios. Me besa apasionado. Le correspondo y como siempre, domina el beso. Dirijo mis manos a su pantalón para poder quitárselo, junto con la ropa interior.

Se separa para que se los pueda quitar. Me da la vuelta. Sonrió casi ha empezado y yo ganado.

Acaricia mi espalda con su mano, otra corriente me recorre con rapidez. Se acerca, siento su miembro duro rozarme.

-He ganado

-Claro que no.- Reniega muy confiado. Se acerca a mi oreja para poder comenzar. Toma con sus manos mi trasero.

-Tus nalgas son enormes y hermosas.- Y he perdido. Me sonroje ante ese comentario, no es la gran cosa, pero me saco de lugar.

-Yo gane.- Dice con una sonrisa.- Siempre gano.

No contesto nada, me siento mal por haber perdido y aún más porque eso demuestra lo que me temía, soy muy vulnerable ante Ben.

Siento como su mirada, busca alguna señal para saber si puede comenzar o no. Asiento lentamente. El sonrojo aún no se ha marchado.

Lentamente introduce su pene dentro. Cuando al fin llega al tope, se detiene unos segundos.

-Ben, has hecho esto cientos de veces ¿Crees que aún me duele?- El sonrojo no se ha ido. Seguro debe de ser por el calor que me hace sentir mi novio.

"Mi novio" repito varias veces más en mi cabeza. Nunca he pensado en Ben como un "novio" más bien, en una persona en la que dependo totalmente.

Mis pensamientos se alejan, cuando siento que Ben se mueve, lentamente.- ¡Muévete ya!- Le ordeno. Su mirada me indica que no comprende nada.

El sonrojo aumenta por una razón que no entiendo. Se encoje de hombros y comienza con su trabajo. Va algo rápido, como se lo he pedido.

Se acerca a mi oreja y la lame con sensualidad. Me siento hipnotizado por unos segundos.- ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije hace un año?- No entiendo porque habla. Eso viene cuando terminamos.

-No.

-Eres adicto a mi cuerpo.- Se aleja para continuar su trabajo con mayor eficacia. Me deja con esa frase en la mente. Siempre tiene la razón.

-¡MÁS RÁPIDO!- Grito de improviso, por un pequeño salto que da, sé que lo asuste.

Siento que la velocidad aumenta. El sudor va saliendo del cuerpo de ambos.

Por primera vez, desde que hacemos esto, emito un gemido muy audible, demasiado.

-Te está gustando.- No le veo, pero puedo estar seguro que sonríe.

No contesto. Sus manos suben a mi espalda, la usan como soporte para poder seguir dando estocadas. Me gusta.

-Kevin.- Dice, en un pequeño gemido.- Tu trasero sigue siendo enorme.- Me siento algo enojado y avergonzado.

-Estúpido.- Murmuro entre dientes, para evitar un gemido por mi parte.

Antes de que conteste, termina.

Lo único que se oye en la habitación, son nuestras respiraciones agitadas. Sobre todo la de Ben.

Saca su pene de mi interior. Se recuesta a mi lado. Buscamos la manera de quedar cómodos.

-Sigues sonrojado.- Es una afirmación.- ¿Es por tu gran y hermoso trasero?- Pregunta, burlón.

Le empujo un poco.- Idiota.-

-Vamos.- Dice, acercándose de nuevo.- Sabes que te gusta.

Tiene razón. No tengo que decírselo.- Tal vez, un poco.- Miento.

-Es la primera vez que gimes y pides que vaya más rápido.- Es muy observador, cuando se lo propone.

-¿Sabes?- Ahora es mi turno para sonrojarlo.- Me gusta mucho, me encanta como tu pene entra, y golpea en mi.- Me acerco más a su rostro.- Me gusta lo duro que lo haces.- No ha funcionado mucho.- Seria tu prostituta.-

Un punto para Kevin Levin. Ben al fin cayo, está más sonrojado que yo. Ahora me doy cuenta que su torso también esta sonrojado.

-Kevin.- Dice. Le miro con una sonrisa.

-¿Pensabas que eras el único con control aquí?- Digo con una sonrisa, acercándome a su rostro en busca de sus labios.- Te amo.-

Y lo bese.

* * *

No sé qué ponerles aquí. Solo que si llegaron a esto significa que no estuvo tan mal o son muy curiosos.

Gracias por leer y dejen sus reviews :)

Cuídense.

_**RusherloveKogan.**_


End file.
